The Mockingbird
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU Catching Fire; For the Quarter Quell, there will be 48 tributes, made from past victors and new tributes. District Twelve male tribute Hunter Haze never expected to fall in love with his female partner nor be a part of a rebellion.


**Full Summary: AU Catching Fire; For the Quarter Quell, there will be 48 tributes, made from past victors and new tributes. District 12's Hunter Haze never expected to fall in love with fellow tribute Cassidy Conner, the redhead girl who hasn't spoken since her parents died. Now he makes it his dying wish to keep her alive. Will the odds be in their favor or will they be named the tragic star-crossed lovers of the 75th Hunger Games?**

**Katniss**

Reaping day. I sat on the stage along with Peeta, Haymitch, and Mayor Undersee. The district's escort, Effie Trinket, trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!"

She goes on a bit about what an honor it is to be back in Twelve, even thought she rather be somewhere else and we all know. I dread this day for a year. I knew I would soon be mentoring and be going back into the arena. Snow's plans about the Quarter Quell played in my mind.

It was time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' name. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you could hear a pin drop.

Effie crosses back to the podium, smoothes the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice.

"Cassidy Conner."

Cassidy Conner!

_Oh, no, _I think. _Not her. _I remember the name but never spoken to her. Cassidy Conner. There is a faint of recognition there as I watch the crowd separate to make a path for her. The girl who three years ago stood on stage as the mayor gave her he medal of valor. The girl who became an orphan because her parents died in a mine explosion. The girl who was sent to the community homes and mentally became an Avox. I hear the crowd mutter things about her.

I watch as she makes her way towards the stage. Average height, slender figure with a little bit of curves, long bright auburn hair, pale skin with the Seam gray eyes.

She climbs up the stairs slowly.

I studied her expression. There was nothing on her face. I felt pity for the girl.

"Now for our boy tribute!" calls Effie as she dips her hand into the bowl with the boys' name it and pulls out a slip.

"Hunter Haze!"

The crowd makes a path for the boy whose name been call as he too moves towards the stage. The boy was medium height, olive toned skin, ashy blonde like Peeta but shorter, dark brown eyes and the same muscular build as Peeta.

The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and motions me, Peeta, Cassidy, and Hunter to shake hands. In the counter of my eye, I caught Hunter looking at Cassidy almost the way Peeta looks at me.

_Maybe I'm having déjà vu. _I thought.

We are immediately marched into the Justice Building to find Head Peacekeeper Thread waiting for us. "New procedure," he says with a smile. We're ushered out the back door into a car, and taken to the train station. There are no cameras on the platform, no crowds to send us on our way. Effie and Haymitch appear, escorted by guards. Peacekeepers hurry us all onto the train and slam the door. The wheels begin to turn.

And I'm left staring out the window, watching as District 12 disappeared from my view, goodbyes hanging from my lip.

* * *

**Hunter**

I watched as District 12 disappeared from my view. I was surprised at the speed of the train. I never have been on a train before. I read in school that the Capitol's high-tech trains go 250 miles per hour. We are given our own chambers that have a bedroom, dressing area and a private bathroom with hot and cold water. I remember while in Seam, the poorest part in 12, we didn't have hot water unless boiled.

The drawers are filled with nice clothes. Effie said that me that I can do and wear whatever I want, as long as I appear for dinner in the next hour. I showered for fifteen minutes. I put on a black t-shirt and some jeans. Effie comes to get me for supper.

I follow her through the narrow, rocking corridors into a dining room with polished paneled walls. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and the drunk Haymitch sits waiting for us. I took a sit while Effie did the same.

"Where's Cassidy?" asks Peeta.

Haymitch grumbles something under his breath. "The little Avox is locked up in her room…"

"Now now Haymitch," says Effie in a bright tone. "She's not an Avox-"

"Ha!" he scolds. "I have never seen a teenage this silent…"

"Well I would like if she was to sit down and eat. The girl has been in a community home. I know she has to share food with other orphans…" whines Effie.

I frowned at them. They're treating her like she's some nutcase. I know that's not true.

"I'll go get her," I say.

* * *

I got up and walk towards her compartment room. I knock a few times without an answer from Cassidy.

"Cassidy?" I called. "Effie says it's time for dinner…"

No answer.

I walked inside her room. She was still and tense, her eyes focused on the window. I didn't know what it was but I was drawn to the girl. Maybe it was her hair or her eyes. I know she was still in pain that haunted her for three years. She slowly turns to look at me, her eyes bored into mines and I felt a burning sensation in my cheeks.

_Oh crap! I'm blushing! Maybe she won't care…_

Why did I like her so much? Hell I barely knew her. Only found out her name on the day on the reaping. I guessed it was her hair and eyes, they were beautiful. I'm zoned out just watching her.

I shook my head. "Er, aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head at me.

I frown. "You should. I don't like the way you look."

She hasn't even bothered to take off her reaping clothes. Signing I walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to." I suggested, trying to get her to say something-anything. Hell, I'll take a 'Leave me alone!'. I just want to hear her voice. Get her to talk.

Unaware, she leans a bit closer to me. This was a first. I looked down at her to see that she fell asleep. Guess she won't be eating dinner but I'm making a mental note to make sure she eats plenty of food tomorrow. She needs all the strength she can get.

A Capitol attendants comes in a few minutes with a couple trays of what was served for dinner: a cold soup of pureed vegetables, fish cakes with creamy lime paste, little birds filled with orange sauce, with wild rice and watercress. For desert, chocolate custard.

I thank him and he leaves.

I noticed her wearing a butterfly necklace. It was silver with purple gems embedded into the wings. I figured it must have been old or fake because people in District 12 can't afford something like that, especially those living in Seam.

"Mom!" I heard her screamed. "Dad!"

The volume of her voice startled me. I attempted to wake her.

"Cassidy," I called. "It's okay. Wake up."

Her body trembles as she woke up from her nightmare. I wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my body and buried my face into her hair, my lips and lightly touching her neck.

"It's only a dream," I say to her.

To have this girl so close is good, feels so good, that I know in my heart I will never want to let go.


End file.
